User talk:Buzzy Buzz
Chat User Text Hey, Buzzy Buzz! In reply to your message on my talk about the chat user text, it's not appearing! Signed, 16:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: It works now, but can you cange it? If so, give it #29AB87 as color, have the text as "A fan of Blover and Hurrikale!" and add a photo of Hurrikale on the right and Blover on the left. Signed, 11:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What!? WHERE IS DRAW TO WIN??? By Shivuraghav5 (talk) 14:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) How did you get PvZOL!? SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but, if i try to play it, it just gives me a message and throws me back to the main page. SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, works now! YAY!!! SAY WAAAAT (talk) 12:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 02:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you remember this, which you might not? It was the thing about 2=10, 2/10=2, or 2/10=10... What was it? I an trying to tell a friend what you told me that one time on chat. Thx for helping. Hit me up with a private message (or just post on my talk page) when you read this. I am interested in how you made puff shrooms last forever in PvZ 2. RetroBowser (talk) 01:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy Can you come to chat when you see me there ?--Electric Plants (talk) 14:38, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you... ...teach me how to view the obb. files of PvZ 2? Please? Message ws posted on 24th December, 2014 at 6:25 p.m (IndiaST) Thanks for the help!! :) 13:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 20:54, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy, please tell how to backup data in PvZ2 and restore my game. Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 22:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Please look at my reply in FC discussion! I still need your help! I can't access to folder that you said. Hating snow peas Why do you hate snow peas, they are great? Snow pea lover 100 (talk) 22:03, December 28, 2014 (UTC) GPU For around 8000 INR, I would suggest Nvidia Geforce GTX 300 series or AMD Radeon HD 7000Series. Those GPUs will run FB3 at moderate setting with around 30fps and PFXAA induced and their prices are low (for the lowest GPU in that series). FB3 requires some heavy stuff, but things can be changed here and there a bit. :) TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 16:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Buzzy Buzz. I am a big fan of you and I really want to know a thing: Which world would you like to appear? I really want to appear World War Era. I drawed a Zombie bee.It's not perfect,but i think it can pass!:) SmartZombie14 (talk) 17:52, January 13, 2015 (UTC)Smart Plant Game I sent you a message on Facebook. Check it. MysteryKing (talk) 07:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Game Link Please convert to HTML5 and Android: https://www.mediafire.com/?43olm6mbjahom54 (Also send me the link of your cracked GameMaker Studio) MysteryKing (talk) 08:28, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hai,this is wynaut821 speaking,and i have completed your request,here you ''grow,heh heh D daypt3.png|day ages Minigame.png|a minigame (Wynaut821 (talk) 07:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC)) Your permission to do the survey in PvZ community Hello, I am from the research team of Abo Akademi University, Finland. Currently we are doing a scientific research related to online brand community. PvZ is by far a strong community that we would like to do the research about. I am asking for your permission to do the survey in the community. I hope that we could get your approval on this matter. We greatly look forward to hearing from you. You can contact me via: giang.nguyen@abo.fi Thank you, Jane2004 (talk) 10:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) so did i private...ate all my videos for nothing?! The Zombie Expertise (talk) 07:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) EY you know MaxStories has a new sockpuppet? User:XamWikiMan for obvious reasons XD XAM "MAX".And he says that it is a coincidence.JohnODBG54 (talk) 19:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) i've been on origin.... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) SmartWikiMan is not a sockpuppet If someone is acting angry doesn't mean he is a sockpuppet of someone else. This is plain childish. There is no proof of him being max. Just ask a wikia staff if he is a sockpuppet or not. Or i might ask if you don't mind. I Sold My Origin Account.Quees I Cannot Play Gw Anymore:/ FelixLukovic (talk) 09:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Me How is it childish? Well, i am not gonna go into a fight or something. I Forgot,But I Think It Was Something Like: Silvia1235 I had Stupid Username,I Know... FelixLukovic (talk) 09:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC)FelixLukovic i am not saying you are childish, i am saying THIS is childish. I would never say an admin is childish. Did he really tell he is maxstories, i think maxstories is a hilarious person Hello! Just wanted to top by to say hi. I Think you are an awesome Adminstrator! Keep on buzzin! DA MAGESTIC FOUNDA 17:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 06:46, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Buzzy, could you teach me how to archive a talk page? Currently, my talk page is messed up. The best thing to do would be to archive it, IMO. Thank you. I need something Whoa Shivuraghav5 (talk) 10:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Pah. I saw your userpage... No offense, but it will not be the best. Imo. Sorry if i offended you. --Cårp 11:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Username Text Hey, Buzzy Buzz! Can you give me the chat text which shows up next to the username? It would be in this color: #C40233 and would say: "You. Yes you. Hi." 12:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Woah ur an admin. ERROR 404 Please leave a message after the beep. 19:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm back What has happened for the past few months? And what happened to the OBB? 3.4.4 ruined everything. Is it still moddable? MysteryKing (talk) 08:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Game Creation: Hi! :) Hi, Buzzy! :) How's it going? And Aren't you inactive? I should say that... I guess you're really busy to other things rather than this wiki... Oh well... I was pretty busy. But, actually not... I always keeping look at everywhere in this wiki and the games... Anyway, Aren't we still friends? Because, I feel something bad to myself... PrincessKittyMae (talk) 10:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat tag x2 Hi again Buzzy! Please can you change my chat tag from what it currently is now to "The travel log whogives presents, and the picture as http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gift.png Thanks -'''''Doctor Toasty (talk) 14:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Platform Adventure Technically no, i downloaded the original "old" game and completely remixed and recoded it, from replacing sprites to changing movement codes and adding various features. MysteryKing (talk) 12:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Buzzy! Hey, Buzz... Sorry for saying "Are you mad", yesterday... Because, I can't get rid of problems, it's about what happened last 2 years... Well... Aren't we still friends? PrincessKittyMae (talk) 05:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Without Uselessguy around, I decide to return and patrol the wiki. Plus, I downloaded PvZ2 two days ago, though uninstall it due to it taking up so much memory. So I know the basics of it. :D Echoson (talk) 10:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry! Buzzy. You Closed The Thread.MiVGCP (talk) 09:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: About editing Hey Buzzy Chat tag & text colour #100000 About AbramR :This message is sent to every active bureacurat and admin who can solve this. , I need to discuss this with you. Recently, there's an user named Zazme came to chat and PMed about AbramR and Max's impersonation. After I recalled the story, he advised me to create a thread about this vandal in CoC (Clash of Clans Wiki), since he vandalized in that wiki too. I'm not sure if this is real, but my opinion is that this was too late to do this. Moreover, this can be childish and we may "feed the trolls". However, Zazme said if I didn't do this, this Wiki would go down. I see that there's no point in it, and I advise him to discuss this with admins in that Wiki, but all of them are having problems and very busy. Finally, only me cannot handle this, so I need to tell you. What's your opinion? Should we make the thread? If you do not understand, I think this converstation below will help you. 00:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot 2015-07-05-13-03-53.png Screenshot_2015-07-05-13-04-14.png }} Legenddemonicderpknight (talk) 15:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC)Hey can i have my text color Neon blue and #00FFFF please also with bowling bulb and akee and homing thistle bowlingbulb is in the left akee is in the middle and the homing thistle on the right sideLegenddemonicderpknight (talk) 15:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC). Hi. Please send me your data (pp.dat) from PvZ 2. My pp.dat is deleted :'( Thanks. And you playing PvZ 2 on 3.7.1 version (Lost City Part 2), or 3.8.1 (Strawburst update)? Fomok Games (talk) 15:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) About your Avatar Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 05:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Buzzy Buzz's enemies TheHandsomePlant Because He's want to demoting Buzzy Buzz.--Natapat (talk) 13:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Premium Plants Hello Buzzy Buzz, and I would like to get some premium plants for free. I know that you are thinking hat this is not morally right, but let me explain why I am doing this. I have a Nexus 5 and I recently got an iPad 2. Since I already bought all of the premiums on my Nexus (yes, all, even Electric Blueberry. (Wow she was expensive!)) I would consider it morally correct to get these on my iPad 2 for free since I already paid for them. I promise I will not share the IAP Free tool with anyone. If you would like to email it to me, my email is: gopo998@gmail.com. Please tell me when you send it to me, as it may go in spam. -- CaveStoryKing64 19:57, October 16, 2015